


Beltane Faoi Thalamh

by BD_Z



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Bonfires, Dancing, F/M, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Pagan Festivals, Public Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 18:56:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18722980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BD_Z/pseuds/BD_Z
Summary: The Wheel of the Year signals all the changes that one should expect in natures cycle of seasons. So to do the citizens of the Underground, follow these rituals as the season turns from spring to summer in heat of one lust filled night. This is the night of Beltane.





	Beltane Faoi Thalamh

**Author's Note:**

> Title: (Beltane Underground)  
> Pairings: Sarah/Jareth  
> Rating: M  
> Warnings: Steamy moments and sexual content  
> Based on the RP between myself and my former GK (Sonya)

Down in the Underground, a land serene, a crystal moon. 

No one could blame Sarah Williams for walking away from her life in the Above. A world where mortal men and women slaved day by day to make a dollar with no thought in casting aside one’s family as a sacrifice for advancing careers and social status. Such things were considered normal. Bad choices had consequences. It was safer to follow the beaten path: school, work, marriage, and family.

A normal life. One of raising children and worrying about paying rent. A life of daily struggles and paying bills hardly seemed worth Sarah’s time and time was short.

What was a ‘‘normal’’ life when she once sampled the joys of magic at such an impressionable age? Sarah once stepped foot in a world that never needed to follow the patterns. One where you should never take anything for granted and change was a given as the Wheel turned from season to season.

With a whisper from an old nemesis, dreams took hold. They enticed her once again to say the words, and say them she did. In one decisive moment, she had abandoned her job, her tiny apartment in the City of Angels, and the connection to all humans. Even her family who had long drifted apart. With a simple yet world shattering wish, she changed her fate.

No, she would not think about her old life — not tonight.

This was the night of Beltane. The Sabbat that opposes Samhain on the Wheel of the Year, the natural calendar, and signals the beginning of Summer. A day to celebrate the fertility of the land and the joys of starting new journeys. Raw, beautiful and sensual; Beltane.

A pagan delight in the world left behind. Maypoles and dancing, feasting and drinking, the old ways were not wholly forgotten.

But down in the Underground, Beltane was far more exciting as the creatures long hidden from mortal view gathered together to drink, dance, and be all around merry with no regard to species. Couples sneakily paired off, drifting into alleyways or hidden hovels in an attempt to be secretive with only their giggles and sounds of their unions to give them away.

Goblins, Dwarves, Fairies, and Fae joined just on the outskirts of the Goblin City in a field far more pleasant than the junkyard on the opposite side of town. A well-lit bonfire, Bel Fire, roared with life as the fire sprites jumped in, out, and through the pit causing sparks to fly in time with the music. Abandoned fertility poles lay scattered at the fringes while the lucky couples who participated pursued the union that would bless them in growing their families.

The Bel Fire, bursting with life and energy, called forth all who seek a chance to bring change into their life. Changes beginning with the dance to help raise the magick to a higher plane and encourage the manifestation of one’s goals and dreams. 

By this blazing inferno of positivity and magickal intent, Sarah danced. 

She twisted and twirled, feeling every bit as free as she used to back in the parks of her hometown. Where she once acted out her adventures and dreamed of a life where the impossible was possible. She danced to celebrate her freedom and the start of her new life and journey as a citizen of the Underground. 

The music in the air molded with the scents of well-cooked meats and vegetables while the vibrations of magic swirled in syncopated time with the beat of the drums. The musicians, drunk and happy, gladly beat their percussive instruments and tinkered with the horns and stringed lyres and lutes. The sound of the music in the Above couldn’t hold a candle to the melody created by the creatures who had celebrated for centuries long before her birth.

Not far away, Jareth’s eyes were bright from the roaring fire. Ignoring the veil between worlds, which was as thin as an abandoned spiderweb. It beckoned, encouraging Fae and goblins alike to cross over without consequence. 

The Goblin King, would not answer that call because he had this day set aside for Sarah. For so long he waited for Sarah to return to her rightful place in the Underground. She was destined to be apart of the magick since the day she beat his Labyrinth. Sarah Williams belonged, and she proved it with her willingness to head the call of the Bel Fire. He watched her twisting and undulating body by the firelight feeding the energy of the night with her acceptance of this new life. She burned him with her sensual spark, and Jareth knew that there was no chance of her going back to the mortal world. He wouldn’t survive such a loss a second time.

Abandoning his place by the fireside, he headed the call himself. His pale skin reflected the fire as he flung off his shirt with just his royal necklace and trousers intact. He approached Sarah slowly but in a feral way, mirroring her movements, interpreting her dance into his body.

“I was wondering when you were going to join in,” Sarah sent him an alluring smirk as her body continued to sway with the music. Her short, thin white dress did little to hide her figure with the glow of the fire behind her. The effect of which made her feel empowered and beautiful. Her confidence grew knowing that her dance could bring the King of the Goblins into the circle of dancers, some just as lovely and ethereal, yet he held eyes only for her.

His attention and the energy that pulsed through her body gave her such a thrill that it left her feeling flirty, sultry even. 

She watched him move and stomp his feet to the earth as he twirled about her, leaving her in a daze. She surprised herself when her hands reached out to touch him with a gentle caress upon his well-toned chest.

His eyes glittered with mischief and desire as he saw her make this move. He reached out for her as well, his hands finding her waist and opposing hand. The moody light had cast them in a different theme from the crystal glazed dream he had invoked to reconnect with her not so long ago. 

This dance was more genuine, raw.

He had already begun to sweat. His skin gave off a sheen of fire as he danced with Sarah. Pulling and twirling, their tempo was much faster, heated, and real.

His fingertips traveled upon the higher edge of her behind to which she jumped and grinned at him. He wanted her to want him just as much as he desired her but to tell her with words would do no good. He would show her, touch her, love her. 

Their current position was very different from the innocent waltz they once shared. Where Jareth once maintained a distance and proper form in elegance and tempo. They now writhed together erotically far beyond the boundaries of the friendship they bad so recently grown accustomed. Sarah let her hands trail across his chest, pressing her own body close and wiggling into him. Friendship was the last thing on her mind when he smirked at her with those devilishly sharp teeth and intense gaze.

The strap of her dress slid down her shoulder in a tantalizing offer, but she didn’t bother to return the finely spun fabric to its rightful place. She saw the hunger and anticipation in Jareth’s eyes. Encouraged by his apparent approval, she rolled her shoulder to tease the other strap off and raised her eyebrows at him. The sound that came was near purring with admiration as he grinned broadly at her tempting display.

The music struck a different rhythm, changing the dance just enough for Sarah to find the sensuality in the beat as his hands firmly held her lower back close to him. Her eyes closed and her head tilted back while she fell into step with him, allowing his strong hands to guide her around the roaring fire.

Jareth was entranced. The way their bodies continued to swerve, to and fro, jagged movements and sensual touch, it felt as if he were suffering from some ailment. A kind of madness that ignited an inferno-like fever that set his skin ablaze. Touching the flames of the Bel-fire would sear him, he was sure, but he felt that he would be branded much more deeply by her touch.

His vision felt hazy as he felt her draw closer to him now, her form pressed to him with no reservations or modesty. He could no longer resist his urges, and he grazed her behind in a swift motion, squeezing her outer thigh for a brief moment. 

He leaned his head on her’s and whispered huskily, “Pity this is not the peach dream so that I may have you all to myself” 

He knew it was a risk to mention his abomination of a dream, but he felt it paled in comparison to what they were experiencing now. 

“As if fifteen-year-old me didn’t have enough sexual frustration to deal with.” She laughed and blurted out without thinking of the consequences or implications. For a brief moment, she felt the sting of his dirty glare when she pulled out those harsh reminders.

She twisted away from him for a moment to enjoy the music. Spinning and undulating her body to the music before bringing herself right back into his arms with her hands on his chest.

She gave him a devious smirk in retaliation to his angry look. Her eyes were taking him in as if he were a visual feast but one near to burning as she watched his rage build within. Mercurial would be the best descriptor, but she knew him well.

They were friends, and they grew closer with each day she spent at his castle. Sarah was no longer a guest but a resident, and the longer they played this cat and mouse game the more she picked up his mood changes as if they were her own.

As part of this game, she learned of her own need to flirt with him. To watch as he grew confused by her double talk and modern mortal ways. That same urge to flirt was starting to rise from inside the moment she noticed his mood shift.

At least she wasn’t intoxicated this time nor was she feeling magics influence. This playful behavior was all her. Her own emotions were goading her on even while Jareth gave her a look that could pierce the most worthy of opponents. He too knew the game, and he learned that he needed to keep guard against her wily ways.

“If this were a dream,” Sarah said, in a voice that could charm the deadliest snake, “how would you keep me from running away this time?”

“Not in your dreams.”

He sneered at her closing the space between them and settled his hands upon her hip and shoulder. She was playing with him, and he could not tell if it angered him or interested him more though it did entice him into rather unsavory thoughts.

He snatched her wrist in his firm grip, not once acknowledging the glare she threw in his direction at the sudden display of control.

Many times over the last few months, Sarah marveled at how quickly their companionable moments turned into mistrust and cold disagreements. It was not long before she learned that the wrong words could ruin a pleasant evening just as quickly as the right ones could turn it around and make it memorable. The right words were becoming second nature to decipher once she knew what triggered his displeasure.

She quirked her lips up into a seductive little smirk and leaned in closer to him swaying along with the music. “My dreams no longer end with me running away.” She stopped dancing, “They end when I get caught.”

“This isn’t a dream Sarah; things don’t simply happen of their own accord.” He spoke firm and tugged her into his arms for a proper dance around the fire, one more decent and less sensual but remaining within the realms of intimate.

She used her free hand and placed it on his shoulder. Hoping he would change his hold on her wrist.

“Stop being so serious, Goblin King, and dance with me. Loosen up. If you do, I’ll drop the nicknames for one night.”

She gave him her best encouraging and flirtatious smile to no avail because his mood did not lighten up as she had hoped.

He slowed his dancing, tightening his grip on her waist. He leaned into her ear and spoke with just as much authority and seriousness as before.

“Your decisions have led you here, Sarah. You chose to listen to me in your dreams and allowed me to lure you back into my world. So I would advise you to remember that this is not a dream.” 

Sarah felt his hands tighten around her back to pull her closer, when she looked up she noticed his face withdrew with a most peculiar expression, one perhaps of humility and contentedness. Well, maybe not humility but he did release her wrist.

“I am most grateful you decided to join me outside of your dreams.” 

The way he looked at her caused a series of flutters and belly squiggles that tickled her senses. Those words near shattered her flirtatious resolve to draw him into her game. 

Seductress now becoming the seduced. She acquiesced to that role when he softened his gaze upon her like she was a dream come true. Perhaps she wasn’t far off.

“I’m glad it’s not a dream.” She said as she settled into his arms, allowing him to take the lead and dance her around the fire. “I feel like I’m finally getting to see the real you.”

“Is that so?” He changed the direction of the dance, slowing its pace. His eyes glimmered briefly into the light of the bonfire.

The fire was dying down and the night was smelling of earth and smoke yet they continued to dance as the tendrils of burning herbs and wishes twisted with the sweet smell of burnt wood. The musicians must have switched as new instruments began to play and others faded one by one.

Sarah watched her King with a tender expression glad that he was returning the sentiment. A year ago, she never would imagine that she would be here with the man who haunted her dreams. Living in the Castle Beyond the Goblin City was far more exciting than her apartment and being a friend and companion to the Fae King of the Goblins was much more entertaining than a nine to five job. Especially when he looked at her like he would move the stars the moment she wished it so.

“I’m glad you were willing to let me run away so I could join you outside my dreams,” She looked up at him with lidded eyes and a flirtatious smile.

What a curious thing to say, Jareth thought to himself. 

He felt chuffed she would admit such a thing. Chuckling deeply he was delighted to see a light blush cross Sarah’s cheeks in response and delighting in the warmth that filled him.

She lost herself in one of their twirls around the dwindling fire, enjoying all that this night had to offer. Then the cold air brushed goosebumps across her back, chilling her as she finally took notice that their company, the hoards of goblins and creatures of all natures, had departed for the night — leaving only a few remaining revelers to enjoy the Bel Fire and what remained of the feast.

“Wow. Where is everyone?”

“Goblins drink and become sleepy. Amongst other things…” he hinted, a smirk spreading on his face at the sound coming from a nearby hut.

Laughing she gave him a suggestive look, “Other things, your majesty?”

A breeze blew passed and fluttered against her skin and the fabric that barely concealed her body. She shivered just slightly as she mournfully searched for her cloak that she abandoned the moment the urge to dance flooded her senses.

“You know, I could use another drink. I’m not ready to call it a night just yet.” 

“Beltane has much to be grateful during this cycle of the year but spring must commence and in doing so shall move the seasons along. However a drink, I can offer.”

She tossed her hair behind her with a coquettish look in her eyes. Her slip of a dress barely concealing her flushed skin as she tried to use her body language to entice the Fae further.

Jareth tried to hide a smile and failed, motioning for Sarah to sit with him on the previously vacated stump near the fire. Sarah glanced between where her cloak lay along amongst other discarded clothing and then back at his beckoning hand reaching out for her.

“Come, Sarah, let me warm you…”

Her heart skipped at his charming smile, far more amused with her hesitation than the way she shivered at the cool breeze that lifted her skirts and brushed past the weblike fabric of her stockings. Thin and lacey, every inch of her welcomed the warm summer nights that were soon to grace the lands of the Labyrinth but not yet. She was cold, and her decision was quickly made when he sat near the roaring heat of the fire.

When Sarah reached him, tentatively settling on the surface of the large stump, Jareth wrapped a cloak around her shoulders. His cloak, which he must have manifested when she had her head turned away. A clever trick, she mused while mentally thanking him for the consideration.

“Chivalry, Your Highness?” She teased turning her head to gaze up into his warm and humor-filled eyes. “Am I going to be covered in glitter by the time we get back to the castle?”

“Yes, glitter is mandatory.” He wrapped his arm around her and rubbed her down from outside the cloak to try to warm her up.

“So what else happens on Beltane night that ‘moves the seasons along.’ I hope it’s nothing too taxing for whoever is in charge of that particular job.” She rested her head on his shoulder as she savored his touch through the thick fabric. 

She had been close to his skin like this before, but there was something about this night that left her feeling much more forward in her actions with the King. 

Flirtatious commentary and innuendo were slipping freely from her at every turn. Knowing full well that Jareth would understand and with luck, would return her banter. 

He chuckled as she pried at his mind over the season of fertility and said, “Sex is what makes the world alive, and the Underground is no different.” 

Jareth watched the stimulating twists of the fire’s flames imagining all sorts of delicious movements before returning his attention to his lovely mortal friend. Her head resting on his shoulder was beyond words, and he found that his fondness was growing ever deeper for Sarah. His Labyrinths champion and lady of his castle. 

A shiver of delight brought a curious expression from Jareth, one full of humor and adoration, to which Sarah chuckled and brushed it off as a chill.

“I’m going to talk with your tailor. It seems like most of my outfits are rising higher and higher, and the fabric is getting thinner.”

“My tailor hasn’t had a frame like yours for a long time to work with.” He winked at her and sighed. “I will let him know you want to be more modest.”

Sarah laughed, “Who said anything about modest?” She nudged herself into him in an attempt to disrupt his balance. “I expected more coverage, but I’m not a nun.”

“Modest for lack of a better word. Would you find stylish more appropriate?” His smile seemed to be in jest, but his mind wandered nevertheless. Such a pity that she would wish to hide her delectable skin from his view.

“But seriously, about that drink?” She felt her lips pull tight to keep herself from laughing at her sudden change of topic. “If I have to buy then you owe me another dance.” 

His chest rumbled with delight, “As you wish.” 

He scooped his index finger into the air, and the fire receded slightly revealing a bottle just around the bend of the rock keeping the flames back. It glittered in the sand ready to be plucked from it’s home as the glow of the flame gave the bottle an ethereal and sinful glow.

“I hope you prefer red.” He stood up, careful not to disturb her warmed up spot upon the stump. He clutched a cup nearby their seat which had been his from earlier that evening. Returning with the wine, he poured generously for them both to share. 

Holding the cup between his fingers, he lowered it to her smaller hands. Warmth licked at his back as his shadow swallowed her body whole. Jareth considered her mortal upbringing and the morals breed into her by the faiths of her parents. The girl still held to her ways and had not given in to the seasons call. Of all the years he had been King, Jareth had seldom joined in these festivities. He observed, of course, but having Sarah with him brought new vigor for the season and all it’s tantalizing offerings. 

However her talk of modesty and drinking away the night left him feeling confused about their interlude around the Bel Fire. Sarah had a way of challenging his certainty to which the only course of action was to provoke a response that could help him gauge her interest.

“Sarah, you must tire of such base primal and frivolous subjects.” He was daring her to defend herself. He knew she was a victim of her human sensibilities and a creature of carnal urges. Yet he wanted her to deny those desires, despite his own proclivities in sensual activities.

“Tired of dancing? Never.” She grinned at him gladly taking the glass he offered her but not really understanding what he could be referring to. “I only ever had one real dance partner who knew what he was doing. It’s such a ‘pity’ that’s where it always ended.”

“Thank you, Sarah…” He smiled nodding his head. “But… I am talking about intimacy …silly thing.”

Her eyes locked onto his, not daring to look away while she took a long drink savoring the liquid as it danced on her tongue.

“No one in their right mind would tire of intimacy.” She flashed him another enticing look. Which was quite a feat considering she had so few of such expressions to give before he got the hint. “Speaking of intimate, I should probably focus more on glitter removal if I’m going to spend my time so close to you.”

“Glitter must fade on its own. Quite impossible I am afraid.” He grinned before bringing the cup to his lips.

Jareth pulled her closer gradually, sharing the warmth of their seat. If he had his way he might want her atop him with her hands on his chest, but he knew better than to pull her into such juvenile tricks. He was King and thusly, needed to be subtle and refined in his actions.

When the cup was passed back to her, Sarah drank deeply before resting her head on Jareth’s shoulder to watch the flames dance on without them. The music of the night was fading as the last of the revelers departed for various activities. Many of which she was perfectly content to remain on the dull side of oblivious. At least when it came to other people. As for the King beside her, she was just glad he chose to remain with her to enjoy the lovely view of the flickering orange and yellow waves of heat. The fire sprites, she noticed had long departed as the sparks have subsided considerably.

She tugged on the cloak to ward off the side chill even though the Fae beside her kept her mostly warm. The air was lovely, and she found she could brave the winds if she had an incentive to perhaps dance just for her beloved Goblin King. 

“Speaking of … intimacy,” Sarah lifted her chin to watch him,“it’s been a long time.”

“Aha…” 

Draping his arm around her, he bit down upon the tip of his glove and peeled it off his hand. He wanted to touch her hair and caress her head as she leaned upon him. The chilly air did bite slightly at his nose, but as he looked down upon the top of her head, he felt a rising heat within that he could not explain fully without being misunderstood.

“Time is the best witch-doctor for the next lover will be as soothing as a fresh glass of water.” He mused.

His crystal grey eyes flitted down to see if she was looking up at him. His face still looked stern and perplexed. Her signals seemed mixed, but perhaps she needed reassurance to help with her clouded uncertainty in her life. She did come to be with him after all. He would be rude not to show his gratitude in the fullest.

But perhaps that would take some time to express entirely.

He stroked her head, allowing his nails to graze her scalp with just enough force for her to relax into him. He set his jaw as he raked his fingertips gently through her hair. His way to show affection was to service those he could supposedly love. Her eyes closed when his fingers worked their magic causing shivers, that had nothing to do with the cold, to claim her body. Her lips parted as a sigh escaped followed by a barely audible moan.

“How does that feel?” He murmured. He tilted her head away from him slightly, he kissed her temple, teeth slightly grazing her ear next.

“That… is wonderful.” She breathed and smiled when his lips touched her skin. She turned her gaze to meet his eyes before she closed them again in bliss while he brushed through her hair. 

“Mmmm.. if you are trying to seduce me, you are doing a damn good job.”

“Seduction is easy…” He drawled, continuing to rub her scalp with a lazy grin. “However, building comfort can be a challenge.” He chuckled, brushing some hair from her face for a moment.

A laugh escaped her before she opened her eyes, a wide grin spread on her face before she lifted her chin higher placing a kiss on his chin similar to the one he gave her moments ago. 

“You missed…” he blinked expectantly at Sarah.

Everything was dark, and only the sky was visible as the lights from the surrounding homes were snuffed out for the night. Sapphire jewel tones glowed from the horizon which complemented the bright fire beside them.

“Is that so?” She bit her lip in a teasing manner. “How do you know where I was aiming?”

Sarah was not afraid of a challenge. Even if he didn’t know he was issuing one, that was precisely how she was taking his commentary on comfort. She would prove to him that is what she felt for Jareth, comfort, companionable, and safe.

She placed the cup off to the side after downing the last remnants; she stood up from her position beside him only to straddle his lap. 

“There,” She said in a low voice, her lips so close to his without any contact, “How is this for comfort?”

“I find this satisfactory.”

He felt the strings of his self-control snap when he saw her sparkling eyes in the dark - A smile in the void. He reached up to her chin and pulled her down close to him. His thin lips found hers as her hair seemed to make a curtain between them. He grasped her upper thigh as his tongue brushed her lower mouth.

Sarah relaxed into him while her arms wrapped around his neck. She settled closer to him, more like seeking friction and hoping his hands would not leave her thighs.

She parted her lips while his tongue grazed across hers in a request she was all too willing to answer. He tasted of the wine and fruit he had consumed over the festivities leaving a sweet taste of springs bounty as she pursued the kiss with a little more enthusiasm. 

The wind around them blew causing her to shiver now that his cloak was no longer covering her body, not that it mattered she was far too enthralled in what they were doing to care about the cold. 

In response to her shiver, he pulled his cloak from beneath them and draped it about her shoulders, holding the bottom ends to seal in her warmth. He proceeded to tuck them beneath himself, and his hands settled encircled around her thighs and rear while remaining hidden inside a cocoon of fabric.

He then had an idea, an absolutely devilish idea.

“How much would you say you like this dress?” He whispered in her ear mischievously. Kisses peppered her nose, cheeks, and neck.

“I liked the way you looked at me when I danced in it,” she said as she released her lips from his throat. Her mind so far gone from any sense of common decency while he touched her in ways she hadn’t felt in so so long…. “It’s kinda in the way right now.”

“You won’t mind a little rip, would you?” He could feel the heat rising between them, and he couldn’t hold back a grin of pure promiscuity.

“Tear the whole damn thing off for all I care,” she was breathless as she ran her hands across his chest lowering inch by inch, teasing him with her fingertips.

His kisses turned into nibbles as he snatched a thread from under her dress and pulled. As the strand unfurled the light fabric, it reached higher up her thigh until he was able to touch her groin. His hot breath created small clouds in the air.

She paused her kisses to look him in the eye, wriggling her body against his while her fingers trailed even lower, “How long have you wanted this?”

He pulled her up against him as he could feel his length trapped against his trousers. It took him no time at all to free himself underneath the unsuspecting cloak. He was about to crash from her touch alone. The woman drove him up the castle wall.

“Long enough.” He growled. His hands rested on her hips as he found her entrance. He kissed her once more, now more fervently, biting her lower lip. He pushed in quickly and smoothly, relishing the sounds that came from Sarah’s mouth.

“Oh gods…” she cried out when they began to move in a rhythm that didn’t need any music. She kissed and bit him in return, not caring one bit that they were still outside by the Bel Fire were not long before various creatures surrounded them. At this moment all that mattered were the hands on her body and the feeling of him inside her, filling her with delightful pressure.

“Jareth…” She drew his name out slowly, losing herself in the moment.

The contact warmth that mixed between them was searing.

His breathy pace kept the same, allowing Sarah not only to feel him entirely but to rack up enough time to possibly conclude together. At least…he would try but his name on her lips without royal moniker was bliss, torturous bliss.

He grabbed a fist full of her dark hair near the nape of her neck and picked up the pace slightly, trying not to get carried away too quickly. His wistful grunting began to turn into labored breaths. He pulled her as close as he could, hoping they would disappear into each other.  
He couldn’t hide a triumphant smirk when she repeatedly called out to her god.

He knew he would be her god eventually. His eyes bore into hers, heated and desperate to complete their long-awaited union.

Her brain was mush, no thoughts beyond voicing his name and crying out random words. Sarah’s nails dug into his shoulder and the base of his neck, not sharp exactly, but there would be imprints by the time they released each other.

She slowed herself to keep from ending things too soon.  
Soon… yes, it would be soon. 

She had been trying to keep herself from giving into temptation since she came to this world, hoping to build upon their friendship first but, oh, this was so much more, so much better than she could ever dream. 

“Jareth…” She repeated his name, adjusting her legs to wrap around him further. Trying in vain to get closer to him, to get lost in him. 

“I need to slow down… I don’t want to…. don’t stop.”

He hissed at the amount of force put into his back but felt even more inclined to show off. He knew her body could not withstand much more and so he cradled her head towards the crook of his neck as he whispered something into her ear.

It was barely audible, and he wondered if she could hear him. He felt the train wreck come faster than expected and buckled.

“Sarah, stay with me. My Sarah.” He said to her, trying not to cum himself. It was almost painful to hold back.

The words, oh those words. Sarah was his and his alone. Not that she would argue. No, she was HIS Sarah. Always was as she never belonged to anyone else. She could never belong to anyone else, not after this. Not ever again as she clutched and pulled at his firm cock so deep within her.

He captured her lips with his and almost instantly, he let out a roar, burying his head in her shoulder as she did.

“Mercy.” His words were muffled but choked from pleasure.

Sarah’s breathing stopped short mid-inhale and she held herself still feeling her body clench and contract around him, with him, for him... His cry caused her skin to shiver with a flutter of chills. So much so that she fell that much harder into his arms, holding him close. 

She perspired into him, her delicious scent mixing with his. Holding her close, he could hear her heartbeat fluttering like a frightened bird within a cage. His sweet release drifted off from intensity, and he was able to focus on her again. Her kisses were light and lingering against his jaw and mouth.

“I’m still here…” She said finally releasing him just enough so she could kiss him again. She felt like a noodle in his arms, limp and content. 

Holding her tight, he managed to tie his pants, and he lifted her into his arms one around her waist and carrying her legs in the other. Standing up from the stump, newly christened by their exuberant romp, he wrapped the cape around her, settling her head upon his shoulder as he walked towards the castle.

The fire began to die revealing glowing embers as Sarah watched with awe at the way the air near shimmered with magic from the evening’s festivities. It was then that she realized what they had just done. 

Laughing, Sarah clenched Jareth’s shoulders burying her face into his slick, smooth skin. “Oh god, please tell me no one saw that.”

“No one who wishes to live.”

He continued to chuckle at Sarah as she groaned in embarrassment. The evening had indeed turned in his favor as the turning of the Wheel began to shift from their joyous spring friendship to a forthcoming summer of passion. He would keep his Sarah. She was home. She belonged in the Underground.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to those who helped me with this story. To my GK for playing with me and getting each other all hot and bothered during the process. To Nicole and Gisselle for reading it over and TO Grammarly for telling me how terrible I am with grammar.
> 
> Beltane passed a few days ago and I was unable to get this fic edited in time.


End file.
